Unearthly
by whovian24601
Summary: Lola and Alex are two sisters, hunters, working a job. And that's where the Winchesters come in. They meet during a job, and suddenly, Lola and Alex are thrown deeper into the hunter world, and their lives become more and more complicated as they discover things about the Supernatural world that they didn't even dare to think about when they started hunting.


**A/N: So, this story starts in season 2. I won't re-write all the episodes, just the important ones—like, season premieres, finales and such—but they still will have happened and with the same result—just add my two OCs in it. I think the story's going a little too fast but anyway... This is one story out of many, but I don't know if I'll post everything I have written until now. I'm sorry if it's too OOC, but this was the first Supernatural fic I wrote. Also, maybe I should add, this is during 2013. Basically, I just moved the dates a few years. For example, Dean wasn't born in 1979 but in 1986, and Sam in 1990. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SPN or the characters of the show.**

**Sam.**

Sam Winchester woke up when the car hit a bump. In a split second, he was completely awake and alert. Besides him was his brother Dean. There was an old rock song playing, one Sam didn't recognize, which was weird since Dean had only 5 albums, and he always put them on. Sam had listened to all of them in repeat ever since he'd joined him on the road.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said. "We've got a case."

Sam sighed. "What's it about?" They had just finished dealing with another wendigo, and Sam had barely slept three hours before being woken up by the bump in the road. Dean hadn't slept at all.

"We're dealing with a ghost, Sammy. Don't know if it's a violent spirit or a vengeful spirit. Gonna need your help on that one."

"Okay. Tell me what you've got."

**Lola.**

"Vengeful spirit, you say?" Lola asked her step-sister.

"Apparently, that's what it is. I mean, three people died. What did they all have in common? All of them were friends. They were suspects in a murder. I think it was the maire's daughter. Anyway, they let them go because there was no evidence any of them could have done it. So, what if they all did it? The girl died in the woods. What if it was some kind of stupid joke or bet that went wrong. Since they didn't go to prison, the girl's ghost is back to kill them." Alexandra explained.

"Sounds legit. Who should we interview?"

"First, we need to check the place where the girl died."

"Right. That's the forest, isn't it?" Lola said, not really expecting an answer. "Then we'll go now. We don't have time to waste!"

The girls knew going to the forest was dangerous, because many supernatural beings could be there, waiting for their next pray, but they were used to dangerous stuff. If there was something out there, there was no way it would kill one of them.

They walked to their black 1965 Mustang, and Lola drove them to the entrance of the woods. The music was blasting, and Alexandra looked out the window, muttering along to the lyrics of _Eye of the Tiger._ Lola was singing along, eyes on the road, enjoying the music and the drive.

**Dean and Sam.**

"Remind me again, why do we have to do this?" Sam asked his older brother, as he brushed past a tree. His foot got caught in a root and he tripped, almost falling over. Dean chuckled.

"Because this is our job, Sammy."

Sam was a bit annoyed at the use of his 12-year-old nickname, but it was Dean, so it didn't matter that much. "But the woods? Really, Dean? Remember those times with the wendigos? What if there's someone else here? Another human."

"That's another reason for us to be here. We have to save people from the supernatural world."

"You're right," Sam agreed. "So—"

"Sh!" Dean shushed him. Not a second later, they heard voices. Femenine voices. They couldn't make out what they were saying, though. It seemed like another language, one they didn't know. Sam thought it sounded like Greek, he wasn't completely sure.

"Vampires, maybe?" Sam mouthed to his brother, who nodded. There weren't many vampires. They were almost extinct. And this didn't seem the work of a vampire. There weren't even news about cattle being mutilated. Nonetheless, they took their knives out, waited a few seconds, and stepped forward.

There was no one out there. Sam looked around him, expecting to see something somewhere, while Dean stared ahead, while thinking, _Where would I hide if I was a fuckin' vampire?_

Then someone grabbed him from behind, pinned him to the ground, and held a knife at his throat. Out of the corner of this eye, he could see someone had done the same thing to Sam too.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman threatening Dean asked. She had curly red hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm John Bonham, police officer," Dean said in his most convincing voice. He gave her a look that said she'd be in big trouble if she didn't let him go.

The woman—she seemed to be only a couple of years younger than him—snorted. "Bullshit."

"You know? I don't think they're what we're looking for," the other woman said. She had curly brown hair, and golden highlights. Dean couldn't see her eyes, but Sam did. She had light blue-gray eyes.

"They're still lying to us."

"Oh, really?" Dean made his best threatening tone, which normally was enough to make a person cower, but the woman was standing firm.

"John Bonham was the drummer of Led Zeppelin. He died in 1980. Besides, you're right-handed—you have your watch in your left hand—and you looked at the right when you said that, which means you're lying. Also, you blinked a lot." She said everything really fast. Dean was amazed.

"Stop showing off. Besides, we can't just threaten every person we see in the woods!" the other woman protested. "It's a free country after all."

The redhead sighed. "Fine."

As soon as the women let go of them, both Winchesters gripped their knives and tried to attack the girls.

The redhead pushed him back to the ground, holding both of his wrists agains the ground, the blade slipping and falling too. Same had happened to Sam.

"Wait a minute, I know you…" The woman who was gripping Dean's wrists muttered. She stared at him as if she was trying to remember him, then she stared at Sam. "Of course! You're the Winchester brothers!" she said, in an annoyed tone.

Sam and Dean were surprised that they knew who they were. It didn't usually mean anything good. "All right, then." The other girl—who seemed to be a couple years younger than his brother—released Sam, helped him up, picked up his blade and gave it back to him. "Sorry for attacking you."

"S'okay," he heard Sam mutter, a bit surprised, and obviously a bit annoyed that a girl beat him. Though honestly, Dean was annoyed too.

"You're seriously not thinking about letting them go! They're here to steal our case!" The girl let Dean go, but turned to the other girl. Were they sisters? They looked nothing alike.

"It isn't _our_ case, Lola. But it's true, we _were_ here first."

Dean got angry, right then. They'd just arrived to the woods a few minutes before them. But did they know what they were facing? He voiced his thoughts. The girl with red hair—Lola—glared at him.

"Of course we know what we're facing! Do you?"

"Well—" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Yeah, we're facing a violent spirit," Dean said one of the two options he had mentioned to his brother before. "So I suggest you ladies leave this to pros like us."

The girls exchanged a look, then burst out laughing.

"Violent spirit?" The one with the brown hair choked out.

"Pros?" Lola asked, still laughing.

"We're dealing with a vengeful spirit, not a violent one," the girl—Dean still didn't know her name—corrected. Dean cursed silently. He knew he should've picked the other one.

"And you can't call yourselves pros. Do you know what modesty is?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, do _you_?" Dean replied, also raising an eyebrow.

"That was a pathetic reply, my friend," Lola rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your friend."

The girls exchanged glances. "Sorry, that was my mistake."

"Yeah, it was," Dean said.

"Yeah," Lola said. "I've never had a friend who could be such an ass."

Dean thought he heard wrong, but he thought he heard the other girl mutter "Whoa, quoting _Merlin_ already? Next thing you know, the Doctor's real and he, Sherlock, John, Merlin and Arthur come to take us somewhere far, far away from here."

"Alex, shut up!" Lola glared at her friend—or sister?—, who burst out laughing.

_Alex_, Sam thought. So that was her name. Or at least her nickname. He'd been pretty curious. I mean, he trained with Dean. No one should be able to beat him in a fight, and even though they technically hadn't even fought, she had a strong grip, and he definitely couldn't escape. There weren't many people who could do that.

And then again, just like Dean, he thought he heard wrong. Merlin? The Doctor? Sherlock? Sam knew about them, of course. When he was still taking a break from hunting and was at college, he'd watched TV shows on and on. His favorites, though, were _Doctor Who_ and _Merlin_, both from Great Britain, but the actors were amazing. Sam knew both girls knew those shows, but Sherlock? Did they mean the books, the movies or the British series? He decided not to ask. Wrong timing.

"Anyway," Alex said when she stopped laughing. "We should go now. There's nothing here except for a dead werewolf."

"You're welcome," Lola added. She grabbed what looked like a backpack, and made a peace sign with her fingers. "Peace out, morons."

"Bye," Alex said, shaking her head, smiling.

The girls left, laughing, and then Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"What the hell?" Both asked at the same time.

**Lola and Alexandra.**

"That was awesome!" Alexandra said. "I thought they were better fighters, though."

"We _did_ catch them by surprise," Lola said. "But hey, a hunter should be always expecting surprises, right?"

They walked a bit more until they got to their Mustang. Lola opened the trunk, and put her backpack, there. She closed the trunk. "Right. Where we goin', now?"

"Uh, what about some diner? I'm hungry."

"Okay, Lexie."

"Thanks for not calling me that, by the way," Alexandra said.

"Yeah, 'Alex' is what I call you when I mean 'Shut up, you're going to make me laugh'."

"I know," she chuckled. "So, what did you think of the boys?"

"Pa-_the_-tic," Lola singsonged.

"Oh, really?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah. Why? What did _you_ think of the boys?" Lola eyed her sister suspiciously. Both girl stared at each other. Then, before entering the car, both girls said loudly "_Einai poli malakes_!"

Laughing, they entered the car and drove away, this time listening to _With Me_, both singing along this time.

They'd gone to a diner, but now, they were at the maire's house. They needed to know about their daughter, since she'd been cremated, there was no way they'd find a body, but she must've had something she held on before she died. And some other things that were just part of the usual questioning officers did.

They were waiting in the living room while the maire was doing who-knows-what.

The room was decorated with expensive-looking furniture, probably made of mahogany. The couch was a light yellow, and so were the armchairs by the sides of the small glass coffee table in the middle of the room. The room wasn't every big, but it looked so much like a museum, the girls didn't feel welcome at all.

Fortunately, the maire appeared almost immediately.

"Hello, ladies. I hear you want to talk about my daughter?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker," Alexandra said. "We need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Not at all. If it will help solver her case, then I'll tell you everything you want to know," he answered.

"Thank you," Alex said, and both girls smiled. The maire motioned them to sit down, and they all did.

"What did you say your names were?" Mr. Parker asked.

"I'm Rosalie Campbell, and this is my partner Laura Valdez. We told you before, we work for the FBI," Lola said this and it came out so naturally, Alexandra herself had trouble reminding herself it was not true. "How was your daughter—Sheila—behaving? Was she acting strange?" Lola asked. Mr. Parker shook his head. "Nothing? You sure?"

"What my partner means is, are you sure there was nothing…. _different_ about her? Who did she hang out with? Was that her usual crowd?"

Mr. Parker had to think about it for a minute. "Well, she _was_ acting different. But barely. I didn't even notice. She used to hang out with the Ellis sisters. They were so nice, the best of their grades. I'm sure one of them is valedictorian, now that—that Sheila is—"

"Gone," Lola finished, tactlessly.

Her sister gave her a pointed look. "We're sorry for your loss, Mr. Parker. Who did she hang out with, recently?"

"I don't know. It was a big group of people. I might have their names on my desk, would you mind—?"

"Not at all," Alexandra smiled kindly.

Mr. Parker left, and came back a few minutes later with a list with names on it. Three names were crossed. Those were the ones who'd died under mysterious circumstances not long ago.

"One last thing," Lola said. "Do you think we can check Sheila's room?"

"I don't know how that could help you," he looked uncomfortable. "But…" He sighed. "Go ahead."

Lola walked toward the room, while Alexandra said "Thank you" before hurrying to catch up.

Sheila's room was in the first floor. The walls were pink, and there was a white-with-pink-dots rug over the wooden floow. The ceiling was painted white, and the curtains were white too. Lola wrinkled her nose. She hated pink.

While she inspected the room, Alexandra peeked out the window. She saw a very special car parked behind their Mustang. It was one of those old cars that made her sister go nuts. But she recognized that car, because Lola never stopped bitching about it.

"Lola," Alexandra whispered. "I think that's an Impala."

The girl immediately stopped searching and looked at her sister. "Sorry? Did you just say 'Impala'?" Alex nodded. "Is it a black Chevrolet Impala?" She nodded. Lola sighed. "They won't leave us alone, will they?"

"You think that car belongs to the Winchesters?"

"I don't think. I _know._" Lola grabbed a book that was hidden under the covers of the bed. "Here. I've got her diary. We should go now, and take the Winchesters with us. If they say they're from the FBI, we're all screwed."

Alexandra nodded and both girls left the room immediately, thanked Mr. Parker—actually Alexandra did—for his time, and opened the front door. The Winchesters were there, about to knock. Dean had his fist in the air. He was about to set it down, when Lola grabbed him and took him away. Alex, instead, made a sign to Sam with her hand. The message was clear: follow us.

"Hey, what the hell?" Dean asked when Lola had finally stopped. Alexandra and Sam arrived there shortly.

"No," Alexandra said, all of a sudden, to her sister. She'd read her mind. Lola didn't have telepathy so Alex had to develop her powers and now she was able to read minds. She never used it, though. Only when she wanted to know the answer to a telepathic message she'd sent before.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Lola pouted. "Fine," she replied.

The Winchester boys exchanged confused glances. The girls tried hard not to laugh at their faces.

Lola sighed. "Maybe we should start over. I'm Lola."

"Dean."

"Sam."

"I'm Alex," the other girl said. Lola gave her a surprised look. Usually, she'd say her full name, but she just didn't feel like it. _Stop giving me that look_, Alexandra told her sister by telepathy.

_Sorry_, she heard Lola think, and she sighed.

"Anyway," Lola said. "We know what you're looking for."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Information," both girls answered at once.

"Well, you're not wrong," Sam said. "What do you know about this spirit?"

"I have an idea." Lola ignored his question. "Why don't we go to a café or something and we can talk over there."

"That has to be the best idea you've had in years," Alex muttered. Lola glared at her. "Kidding," she raised her hands in surrender. Then she looked at the boys. "Don't mind her. She's a little grumpy."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say."

"Aren't you going to tell us what you know?" Dean asked.

"Under one condition," Lola said. "You also have to tell us what _you_ know. And you pay the bill."

"Fine," Dean agreed.

Alex rolled her eyes. They didn't need them to tell them what they knew, or them to pay the bill. They were perfectly fine on their own, had always been. But for some reason, she didn't mind, having some company other than her sister, which was weird, considering she'd never give Lola up for anything or anyone else in the world. Not even her mom.

A lump formed in her throat and she pushed the thought away. Her nails dug her palms. Her eyes were burning, but she looked up, faked a little smile, and proceeded to tell them what they knew.

"Are you sure this is a vengeful spirit?" Sam asked.

"A hundred per cent," both girls answered.

"All right, then. It's time to go on a hunt, Sam." Dean stood up, ready to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute," Lola stood up too. "This was _our_ case first."

"Yes, but now _we_ are working on it," Dean replied.

They started a stare contest, and Sam and Alex exchanged looks. Older siblings could be really annoying sometimes.

"Mind if we work together?" Sam mouthed to Alex. She shook her head. _Lola, leave it_, she sent the message to her sister. There was no answer. It was as if her brain had shut down or something.

"_Etogo prosto ne mozhet byt'_" she said in Russian.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked, without even looking at her.

"It's Russian for 'This can't be happening'," Alex explained. "Now would you just stop staring at each other? Not even middle schoolers do that anymore." The effect was as she expected. Soon, they both looked away. If she didn't know better, she would've assumed they were blushing.

"Why don't we work together on this case?" Sam proposed, just like he'd done before.

"Sam—" Dean forced a light chuckle. "Are you out of your mind?" he mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, both girls heard him. They didn't even need to exchange looks to know the other's decision.

"It's an excellent idea!" Lola said. "Just try not to fuck everything up." She faked a sweet smile, stood up and left.

Alex chuckled. "That's her way of saying 'We'll get alone fine'. Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

Alex followed her sister out. As soon as they were out of sight, they burst out laughing.

"Bet he's pissed!" Lola said.

"I know! This is probably our best hunt ever," Alex agreed.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the motel."

"_Allons-y!_" Alex imitated the Tenth Doctor.

**Dean and Sam.**

"Dude! Are you nuts?" Dean asked his brother as they walked out of the café.

"Come on, Dean. It's the best solution and you know it."

"You know how it ended last time we tried to work with someone else!" Dean was doing his best not to yell and catch everyone's attention. They _were_ in a small town after all.

"No, Dean. That was _you_ trying to work with someone else. I told you not to, you didn't listen. Those vampires weren't hurting people. But this spirit _is_, and we need to stop it. We won't do that by bickering with other hunters because they're working on our same case."

Dean stayed quiet for a minute. "I hate you so much right now." He walked furiously toward the Impala. Sam sighed. Sometimes his brother could really be annoying.

"Can you tell me how are we going to defeat this bitch if her body was cremated?" Dean asked Sam for the tenth time, at least.

"I told you already, we have to find her Haunted Object," Sam repeated.

"We have to visit her room, then."

"Alex and Lola already did that," Sam reminded him. "If we go and ask for the same thing, Mr. Parker will figure out something weird is happening."

"This is not something weird, Sam. It's something that's killing people and we need to do our job and stop it."

"But he'll suspect something. And we'll be on the run. Again."

Dean frowned. "Since when do you care?" Sam didn't answer. "Oh-kay… You sure you're all right, Sam?"

"Can we just find a motel for the night?" They'd been going on circles for a long time, and Sam was very tired. Dean knew that. He sighed.

"Fine. We'll deal with this tomorrow, then. And you'll tell those girls we _won't_ be working together."

"Yes, we will. Dean, it was their case first. We can't just go on and take it away from them. They seem to know what they're doing," he replied.

"If they screw it up, Sam, it'll be your fault," Dean grunted before taking a turn. He parked the car and got out. He spotted a black 1965 Mustang, and whistled. "Look at that old car, Sammy."

"It's in perfect state, just like the Impala. Can we go check in, now?" Sam was tired and didn't really have the time to deal with Dean's obsession with old cars.

Dean didn't even look at his brother. "There you go." He gave his brother the fake credit car. "I'll stay out here for a minute."

Sam sighed. "Don't let the owner of the car see you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sammy."

**Dean.**

He didn't have to move to see the Mustang better, since it was parked right besides the Impala, but he did anyway. He didn't notice Sam go inside and he didn't even care. "Who's your owner, buddy?" he said to the car in a low voice. "Where is he?"

"I think the correct term is 'where is _she_', thank you very much." He recognized that voice immediately. He sighed, and turned around. "Couldm't you find another motel to stay? Or are you following us?" She seemed amused.

Dean was speechless. For the first time in a while. Sam would've probably made fun of him, and Dean was lucky to have sent him in. "This —this is your car?"

"Yeah. A real beauty, isn't it?" All the amusement was gone from her voice. She looked at her car. Then at Dean's. "The Impala is yours, right?"

"That's my Baby."

Lola chuckled. "You call your own car 'Baby'?"

Dean was pretty sure he was blushing. He silently cursed himself but was relieved because the poor illumination was enough to hide is blush. "Yeah."

"Well, I can't say I blame you. My dad used to call this car 'Precious'. I call it that ever since," Lola said.

"Hypocrite," Dean mumbled under his breath, joking.

Lola smirked and shook her head. "So, does this mean you're okay with us hunting together?"

Dean thought about it for a moment, but before he could come up with any reason that would explain his negative answer, he heard himself say "Yes."

Lola smiled a little. "That's good."

"Yeah." Dean was a bit surprised at himself, but it was too late to change what he'd said. And he didn't want to. "It is."

**Sam.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam sighed. "It's all right, thanks." _Guess we'll be sleeping in the car, tonight._

"Sam?" He heard someone ask. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Alex?" He turned around to see the girl standing in the middle of the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"We're staying here for the night. You're staying too?"

"No. Uh, there are no rooms available."

"Well, that sucks," Alex said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam mumbled. He was so tired, and he didn't want to sleep in the Impala.

"You're tired," Alex noticed. "You're not going to sleep in the car, are you? There are other motels in this town. I think," she added. The last part didn't help much. Sam didn't think there were any other motels. They _were_ in a small town after all. Small towns usually had only one crappy motel. Two would be too much to ask.

"I don't think so. I—I better get back to Dean." Sam didn't really want to. He enjoyed Alex's company. He would've enjoyed it more, but he was falling asleep on his feet.

"Wait—Dean's outside? The Impala is here?"

"Uh, yeah, How'd you—"

"Everyone knows that's your car. Every hunter, at least. Besides, Lola loves old cars. She saw you coming from our room. She wanted to check it out." She sighed.

"Dean's like that too. He's checking out the Mustang."

Alex chuckled. "As long as he doesn't do anything, Lola won't kill him."

"So, the Mustang is yours?" Sam felt incredibly slow. He hated being tired.

"Yeah." Alex seemed to notice exactly _how_ tired he was. "I think you're right. You better get back to Dean. Though, I think Lola's with him." The girl shrugged apologetically. Sam chuckled, and they both went outside.

**Lola and Alexandra.**

"Well, that sucks," Lola said. Sam and Alexandra were now with them, and Sam had explained what had happened.

"You have no idea," Dean mumbled.

"Actually, I do," Lola said. "Hey, why don't we share our room with you? There are two beds. Lexie and I can share one and—"

"No way!" Dean and Sam said at the same time. "I'm not sharing a bed with him."

_Though I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you_, Alex read Dean's mind. The message was definitely for Lola. She chuckled, but tried to keep it at that.

"Dean has an… _interesting_ idea," she said, out loud. Then she sent a telepathic message to her sister about what Dean had thought. Lola would've blushed, but come on! She was Lola Vinson! Instead, she smirked.

"Yeah, very interesting, all right."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Alex noticed he was mentally cursing himself. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Did you say _what_ out loud?" Sam asked, confused.

Alex couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

Lola was still smirking. "Come on, just tell your little brother your idea."

Dean wouldn't say it. Lola was too busy trying not to laugh. In the end, Alex explained. "Your dear brother wants to share a bed with Lola." She almost burst out laughing again.

Sam looked at Dean like 'Are you serious?'.

"Look, as long as you keep your hands to yourself, it's fine. Sam, would you mind sharing a bed with Alex?" Now Sam was speechless. It took him a while, but he finally shook his head. "It's settled, then. Come."

They all followed Lola into the girls' room. It was a plain white room, and there were two queen-sized beds in it. The girls had left all their stuff, except for two duffel bags, in their car. Sam and Dean were carrying their backpacks.

Soon, they were in bed. Lola said "Sleep tight, ya morons."

Alex chuckled. "You too, Holden Caulfield." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Sam.**

Sam couldn't sleep. No matter how tired he was, he just couldn't. Random images just kept popping into his mind, and it kept him awake. He wished he could fall asleep as easily as he had thought he would. Part of him wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Alex was sleeping besides him, but he dismissed the thought. That couldn't be it, could it? Besides, it seemed like he was cursed or something. His brother was probably the only person that was constantly with him and was still alive. His mother died. His girlfriend died. His father died. Their deaths—except his mom's—kept replaying in his head. He just couldn't sleep.

That's why he was the first—and only—one to notice Alex tossing and turning in her sleep. He waited a few minutes. Part of him wanted to wake her up, but part of him knew nightmares could be important sometimes. When she started shaking and muttering "No", he forgot everything about how important dreams were. He shook her slowly.

"Alex. Alex, wake up." After a few seconds—which felt like hours—she finally opened her eyes, and he saw tears threatening to spill. He wanted to say something, but what? "You okay?" He wanted to facepalm right there. She obviously was _not _okay. She started shaking, again.

"I—I'm fine," she lied. It was not very convincing. She stood up, and walked out the door. Sam stared at the door, stunned, then hesitantely stood up and walked up to her. She was outside their room, leaning against the wall. She was crying silently. When she saw Sam, she wiped her tears away fast.

"Hey," he said softly.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, you're not." Alex didn't correct him. It proved his point. "What's wrong?"

Alex looked at the ground, and hesitated. "Nightmare," she finally said. "I'll be fine. You can go." Her voice broke at the last word, and she didn't look up. Sam had a feeling she was going to start crying.

He approached her. "You're right," he said. "You're going to be fine." He wouldn't leave her side, though. Alex looked up at him, and Sam heard her voice, inside his mind. _Then why won't you just go away?_ "I don't want to."

The girl looked down again, and he wondered if the voice he'd imagined that voice in his mind, when she put her hands around his neck, hid her face in the crook of his neck and started sobbing. Sam put his arms around her, and held her while she cried.

**Lola.**

When Lola woke up, she didn't want to open her eyes. She was hugging something warm…. _Wait a minute._

Her eyes flung open and she found herself hugging Dean Winchester. _Crap_, she cursed herself silently. It was not that she didn't find him good-looking, or she didn't feel attracted to him, but more like, her sister would tease her about it, and so would Dean if he was already awake.

She looked up, hoping to find him asleep, but those hopes washed away when her eyes met his. He smirked.

"Hi," he said, and she suppressed a shiver. "And you said I was the one who had to keep his hands to himself."

"Oh, shut up." Lola glared at him, then pushed him away and stood up. "Where's Alex?"

"She was gone when I woke up. Sam was too." Dean shrugged. Then _Eye of the Tiger _filled the room. Lola grabbed the phone on her nightstand and picked up. "Hello?" She stayed quiet for a minute. "No, I'm talking in my sleep," she said sarcastically. "Of course I'm awake!" Another silent moment. "Yeah, sure. See ya." She hung up. "They went to pick up breakfast. They're on their way."

"Okay… Is your friend psychic or what?"

"My friend?" Lola was confused for a second. "Oh! You mean Alex! She's my sister."

"And? Is she psychic or not?"

Lola panicked for a second, but didn't let it show. Instead, she smirked, and said, "Maybe. Or maybe she's just here to kill us all. And burn down the world. I don't know, ask her," she winked at him, then entered the bathroom. She sighed. "That was close," she muttered.

**Dean.**

Dean sighed. He probably should've kept quiet. But no! He was Dean Winchester, the biggest jerk in the world! Okay, maybe not the _world_, but close. He stood up, and the door opened. Sam entered, closely followed by Alex. They both had dark circles under their eyes, but Sam's were more marked. What had happened last night?

"Did you get pie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "But it's for Lola. You'll have to ask her if she's willing to share it with you."

Dean stared at her. "Uh, never mind, then."

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"What did she do?" Alex asked at the same time. They exchanged looks, and Alex almost burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Dean clapped his hands together. "So? What's for breakfast?"

"It's 10 already," Lola said. They were all dressed, sitting in the beds. "We should probably go find her ring in the woods."

"Her ring? What ring?" Dean asked.

"I read her diary. Apparently, one of the guys who're still alive proposed to her at a party. He had a diamond ring and everything. She never took it off. I'm guessing it fell off her finger or something. We should go back to the woods and check it out again."

"But you said you didn't find anything," Sam reminded them.

"Yeah, maybe," Alex said, "but now we know what we're looking for. It'll be easier. We know where she died. If we look around, we'll find something. Or we'll have to visit Mr. Parker again."

"Okay, let's go then. I want this to be over by lunch," Lola stood up, and soon so did the others.

They got out of their respective cars. None of them knew what to do, so they just stayed there, in silence. Alex was the one to break it.

"Well, don't just stand there!" She exclaimed. "Allons-y!"

"Geronimo," Sam said.

Alex stared at him for a few seconds, then smiled. "Fantastic."

"Brilliant!"

Dean was staring at them like they were psychos. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Alex looked at him and explained. "I'm not sure you'd understand. It's just a wibbly wobbly, timey wimey… thingy."

Then, Sam and Alex walked into the woods, and Lola laughed. "It's a _Doctor Who_ thing. You wouldn't understand." Then they walked into the woods too.

"We should split up," Sam proposed.

"Yeah, Lola and I go right, you and Alex can go left," Dean said.

Sam and Lola raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Alex smirked. "All right, then. Let's go, Sam."

When they left, Lola turned to him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Everyone would think you'd rather look for the ring with your brother. Why me?"

"Well… We're working together, right? We should… bond!" Dean made something up. He knew Lola didn't believe him, but she just shrugged.

"All right, then. Let's get moving."

They did, and looked closely at the ground. They soon got to the place the girl died. Dean pointed at the ground. "Right there."

Lola crouched and looked at the spot he pointed. "Yeah, it looks like someone dug it, or something. But it's so small, no one would notice." She looked up at him. "Do you think it's here?"

"Well, it is a possibility. But if it is, shouldn't she be here? Trying to stop us from killing her or something?"

"It's already a miracle she hasn't killed anyone else while we were researching her," Lola said, while looking at the spot. "Let's dig up."

They did find the ring there. Lola picked it up, inspected it, and then gave it to Dean. As soon as he picked it up, a high-pitched scream pierced the air. Lola's eyes widened. "Alex!" They didn't have to exchange a look or anything to know what they were going to do. They ran, and ran, and ran, until they found the place where the scream had come from. There was no ghost around. Alex was on her knees, shaking. Sam was sitting in the ground, against a tree, but he was unconscious. "Sam," he said. His brother didn't look up.

Soon, Alex passed out too. But before any of them could move, she stood up again. She opened her eyes, and everything was normal.

Lola did what Dean least expected. "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

"What are you talking about, Lol?"

Lola gritted her teeth. "You're not my sister. _Who are you and what did you do to her?_" She took out her gun and pointed it at her.

Alex laughed. "You'll kill her if you fire. You wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't count on it. There's not bullet in here."

Dean saw fear flicker in Alex's eyes. "Salt?"

"That's right, bitch. Leave my sister alone!" Only then Dean understood what was happening. Somehow, the ghost of the bitch had possessed Alex. But there was something strange about that.

"You know who I am, and what I did to Alex," "Alex" stared straight at Dean. Lola seemed to understand what she meant by that.

"What did you do to Sam?" Dean demanded.

"Who? That guy?" She pointed at Sam. "He's just unconscious. He'll live."

"Good," he took out his gun too. No bullet either. Just salt. "Now leave her alone."

"Why would I? It's so nice to have a body again. I can finish my murders and finally get someone in jail."

"Don't you dare! Dean, start a fire. _Now!_" While Lola pointed her gun at Sheila/Alex, Dean started a fire. "Here," she gave him the ring. "Burn it."

He did. Nothing happened. Sheila smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know!" Lola had to calm herself down, or she'd have a panic attack. Her eyes widened. "The diary!"

Sheila's confident smile wavered.

Dean understood. Her pointed his gun at her, threateningly, and Lola pulled out the diary. "Goodbye, bitch. Have fun in Hell."

The diary caught fire. Sheila yelled in pain, and soon she was on her knees. Then she passed out.

Lola was so relieved, she literally dropped her gun, knowing how dangerous it was and how careless of her and all, and ran to her sister, and hugged her, even though she was unconscious. She would've cried, but, Dean thought, Lola Vinson was not the kind of girl who cried, not in public, not in private, not ever. Or nearly ever.

Sam started to wake up too. Dean walked up to him. "I can't believe a girl beat you, man," he said while he helped his brother up. "That sucks."

"Oh, you'd know that, right?" Sam replied.

Dean smiled. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"What… happened?" Alex asked.

"That ghost bitch possessed you," Lola told her. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah…" Alex frowned. "She must've been really angry. No ordinary ghost could do that."

"Who knew valedictorians could hold such grudges," Lola joked. It was still obvious how relieved she was. Dean knew that feeling. If the situation had been the other way around, Sam being the one possessed and Alex the one passed out over the tree, he would've acted the same way as Lola had. She definitely knew what being the older sibling meant. "Come on, we should go now."

**Dean and Lola.**

"So, I'm guessing this is goodbye?" Sam said. Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. He was staring at Lola. He didn't want to leave. He really didn't. But saying that would've been such a non-Dean thing to do. He noticed how Sam looked at Alex longingly. Some would've said it was the same way Dean looked at Lola. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Yeah," Lola said. Dean felt a pang of disappointment. Why? "It was fun, hunting with you guys."

"Same," Dean replied. Lola and Dean locked eyes. It was as if they were trying to have a conversation, but neither side could finish their sentences. He could identify a few feelings in her eyes. Like… disappointment? So, did that mean she didn't want them to leave?

He barely heard Alex sigh. "Just kiss already." Everyone turned to her. "What? You look like you're trapped in parallel worlds or something. It might be a goodbye, but that doesn't mean we won't see each other again."

Lola glared at her sister, partly because of the _Doctor Who_ reference, and partly because she was basically saying Dean and her liked each other.

Which was true. But come on! Dean Winchester and Lola Vinson? Admitting their feelings for each other? _So_ not the time!

"Does that mean we will see each other again?" Sam asked, his voice hopeful. Dean really wished Sam could be less revealing. It was obvious he liked her, the girl had to have noticed!

"Yeah, well, I hope so," Alex smiled. Sam returned the smile, and they stared at each other like Lola and Dean had done a few seconds before.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Kiss already!" Lola insisted.

Lola heard her sister's voice inside her head. _You go first._ She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She took a deep breath and leaned into Dean, kissing him. He was surprised, but pulled her closer to him, and she put her arms around his neck. They closed their eyes. Lola didn't want to pull away, and neither did Dean, even if they would deny it later. The thing is, it just felt right. Not like just a fling or something. They were with each other and didn't want to let go. When they broke away, it was only to catch their breaths. They would've kept kissing if they could. They stared into the other's eyes, still catching their breaths. They realized Sam and Alex weren't there now. _Treacherous little bitch_, Lola thought to her sister, hoping she'd gotten the message.

"Does this mean I can have your number?" Dean smirked.

Lola smirked too, "Oh, shut up!"

This time, Dean was the one who kissed her. Lola didn't complain. Why would she?

"I have an idea," Dean said when they pulled away. "Maybe we could go on another hunt together, try to learn something about each other."

"Do you think they would mind?" Lola asked, meaning their little siblings.

"Sam won't mind. He totally has a thing for your sister," he said.

"I guess that's good, because Alex totally has a thing for your brother." When they kissed again, it felt like hours passed until they broke away, again, and went to find their siblings to tell them the news. They didn't even notice how they were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. It just seemed like something they did every other day. And when they did notice, they kept holding hands, because it felt right, and not to do that just felt like they were missing a part of themselves. Were they falling for each other or were they already in love?


End file.
